Naughty Thoughts
by kitsuK8
Summary: Scott must deliever a few items to Remy in the Rec Room but when he hears what is going on he starts to get some naughty thoughts! my first humor so bear with me!


~*~*~* yeah yeah disclaimer disclaimer yall know the procedure I don't own nothing that you recognize sadly all the charaters in this story are owned by marvel and I have no right to them what so ever sooo don't take me to court yeah im poor *sigh~ I wish I had a gambit!!! Hotness!!! Yea im in love with a comic book charater how great is that!!!!!! At least it is better than a ralf the rope am I right, emoshimmysho!! Yea that's what I thought  
  
yea a little ago I read some stories with some implied humor so I thought that I might try my hand at it and give it a whirl so yeah!!  
  
Um all ya really need to know is that *** and *** means that Scotty boy is talking in his head and um.... That's about it so yeah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Scott!" Hank yelled, just before Scott stepped out of the sliding glass doors of the med lab.  
  
"Yes Hank," Scott turned back, glasses flashing from the fluorescent lights.  
  
"Would you care to run an small errand for me?"  
  
"Yea, no Problem. What do you need?"  
  
"Could you please perchance take these items to our resident Cajun of the household?" Hank asked while reaching into a drawer, pulling out a pair of pliers and a few pieces of wiring.  
  
"What does Gambit need these things for?" Scott asked, looking a little suspicious, as Hank handed him the items. Hank shrugged and said, "I am not for sure but he said it was needed for an activity that they were going to perform."  
  
"And who might 'they' be?" Scott asked, somewhat apprehensive.  
  
"He mentioned something about Logan and under his breath I caught the words stupid, little, Popsicle boy. So I imagine Bobby has something to do with what is going on as well." Hank stated with a thoughtful face.  
  
"Hum...ok, well do you, by chance, now where Remy is now?" Scott asked as Hank walked back to his desk. Without turning to face Scott, he replied, "He told me that they would be in the Blue Rec Room."  
  
"Ok. Guess I'll run it up there and see what there up too. No telling with Logan, Remy, AND Bobby. Thanks by the way."  
  
"Anytime Scott." Hank replied as Scott turned and walked out of the med lab leaving Hank to his experiments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn it Cajun hurry up and put it in the hole! Doesn't take a genius to put it in."  
  
"Dieu, just shut up, I'm tryin ta concentrate here,. "  
  
"Well if ya would jus' let me help ya it would go in a lot easier." She groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Scott paused just short of turning the knob of the entrance to the rec room. ***What they heck are they doing?!*** He thought as he just stood there, waiting to here more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah, come on Remy, it shouldn't take this long."  
  
"Maybe for you, chere, but dis Cajun like to be accurate and precise." Logan's laughing could be heard from the back of the room. "Ha admit if Gumbo, you can't do it. Ya just don't have the skills nor the patience."  
  
"Is this your first time at doing this Remy?" Came Ororo's calming voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
From out side of the door, Scott listened with uneasiness.  
  
***What the heck? What are they doing. I know they aren't.....I mean they wouldn't...***  
  
Scott's thoughts were interrupted by a thump and a moan following right after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Remy ya went to hard."  
  
"Merde, I give up. I just aint meant for dis. Sides, it aint right nor moral in my book. I cant believe dat people actually do this for a livin."  
  
"Come on Remy, don't give up. You'll get the hang of it eventually."  
  
Logan's laughing could be heard again, "Yeah Gumbo, ya can't give up now. We had a bet. Besides ya might become a pro! Ha...bet the ladies would love that." *snicker*  
  
"Come on Remy. Here let me help." Scott could hear Remy moaning. "Just place hands here...yeah...right there and just like that...there ya go sugah. Now bend your knees and just swing with, in and out. Make sure ya swivel back and forth."  
  
"Open your stance more Remy and when you swing, turn your hips. The rotation should feel more pleasant and a whole lot better and easier."  
  
"Yeah Gumbo, just go with the flow." Logan said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Shut it Wolvie. Just because you have had more practice at this don't mean ya can go and mock others. Just turn around if ya can't stand how bad his posture is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
By now Scott was horrified and petrified to the spot. Scott slowly lowered his hand away from the door and stepped back a few feet.  
  
***I cant believe it...I.... how could they be doing that. With Ororo and Rogue of all people. Its just...immoral...and....I cant believe I just thought that would be happening in there. In the Rec Room no less.  
  
I mean Ororo and Rogue are in there. I know they wouldn't let anything...well anything like that happen. No they can't be. There probably just.....***  
  
"Hey Scott what are you doing?" Scott turned to face Bobby coming down from the stair case, holding a small red tool box in his left hand and a box of Twinkie's in his right. "What's up with you man? Looks like you just saw something that would make Jean make you sleep on the couch for a week." Bobby stated seeing the very red tinge on his face.  
  
"No...Nothing's wrong just...well...what...do you know what they are doing in there?" Scott said looking a little anxious.  
  
"What do you mean what are they doing?" Bobby said, "Just come on in and see. It's hilarious!" Bobby added just before he turned the knob and stepped in.  
  
Before Scott could step in front of Bobby and stop him, the door swung wide open to reveal Remy standing in front of a Putt-Putt O-Ramah Game. Rogue was standing just to Remy's left and Logan and Ororo were by the whole at the end of the small green lane that was about 8 feet long and had hills and curves all along it.  
  
Logan looked up to see Bobby enter with Scott and seeing Scott with the pliers and wiring in his hand he said, "Bout time Hank sent someone up with the pliers! Now we can add the little windmill thingy and make this game much more intense."  
  
"What's wrong Scott? You look a little pale. Are you ok?" Ororo asked a little worried. Scott just looked everything over again. Then did a double take. "Yea 'm fine."  
  
YEAH WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!! Hope ya at least got it don't know since I keep re-readin it and all anywho yeah there it is  
please leave come critique but please no flames they really do burn!! Yeah  
  
R&R!!!  
  
~*~loves~*~ 


End file.
